


Purgatory

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [137]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Purgatory, Sam got turned, Werewolves, technically murder-suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets turned in Heart. He does what he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings include: technically Sam commits murder-suicide. Purgatory. They are werewolves. Character death, but like, there's an afterlife, so...

Sam doesn’t even know it happens.

Dean tells them. Dean figures it out and has to break the news, that Madison was infected and somehow passed it to Sam. Sam flushes. She’s a biter during sex, although he doesn’t think it happened then, is pretty sure she had to be transformed. Probably when he slept next to her, the both of them blissfully unaware.

She takes it stoically until Dean explains what it means that the werewolves have doubled. That all signs point to Sam. Sam can barely hold his own tears back, because it’s not fair. Neither of them deserve this.

They try, and try. But Dean would have to lock them up forevermore, and there’s no guarantee it would even work.

Sam wants to try a million things, but he knows his research. Werewolves are dangerous beasts once the moon gets to them. They need to die, otherwise they’ll just keep killing.

“I won’t,” Dean says stubbornly. “I ain’t gonna do it, Sammy. Forget about it. We’ll figure something out.”

There’s nothing to figure out.

Sam looks over at Madison, who isn’t crying anymore. Her eyes are red-rimmed and puffy, but she looks determined. He thinks fiercely for a second about what they almost had, what they could have had, and then quashes it. There’s no point to those thoughts.

She nods at him. They’re on the same page, or close enough.

“I’ll do it, then,” Sam says. He tries not to hear the waver in his own voice.

Sam has to knock Dean out. He feels bad about that, terribly, actually, he doesn’t want their last moments to be like this. But Dean screams and yells, tries to rush Sam, pin him, restrain him, stop him somehow. For some purpose. Like this can be avoided.

Dean’s unconscious and Sam hauls him carefully onto the couch, making sure he’ll wake up as comfortable as possible. “We have time,” Madison says gently, voice wobbly, “if you want to leave him something. Moon isn’t for hours.”

Sam leaves a voice mail, feels like he spills his soul and somehow still doesn’t say enough. “Just…take care of yourself, alright?” He begs the receiver.

He hangs up his phone, drops it onto the coffee table. He doesn’t need it anymore.

Madison kisses him one last time and at least he makes it quick, so quick that she barely knows it’s happening. He does himself next, before his hands start shaking too much, before he can back out.

* * *

He…wakes up. Which is decidedly unexpected.

Sam believes in heaven and hell, he does, but he wasn’t sure…

He wakes up. He can start there.

He wakes up in the woods. With Madison.

“What the hell?” She asks, looking around.

Sam privately thinks _hell_  might be right, even if he expected more fire and brimstone.

Sam hears the howls echoing behind him, possibly the most eerie sound he’s ever heard.

Hackles raising, he goes back to back with Madison, ready to face whatever this sorry excuse for an afterlife is.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean has to bury them. 

He waits until dark, then pulls the bodies out. Maybe in other circumstances he might’ve left them, called 911 and left the phone off the hook, but he can’t bare anyone else burying Sam. Besides, he knows what the scene looks like, and he doesn’t want anyone making those assumptions about his brother, even if Sam’s dead. Even if they’re technically true.

He buries them side by side. It’s ridiculous, it looks like a lover’s embrace, when really they’ve only known each other for a few days. Romeo and Juliet, he supposes.

He always hated that damn play.

He doesn’t leave the grave until two in the morning, and then he only forces himself up to find himself a bottle of whiskey.

* * *

He misses his brother.

All the time.

* * *

There are other people he can hunt with, though. He keeps it together and manages to do so.

Leviathans try to take over the Earth. Dean just wants to send them back where they came from.

* * *

“Dean?”

Dean spins violently. “Sammy?” He demands, weapon raised nonetheless.

But it _is_ Sam, his Sam, he looks exactly like he did the day he killed himself. And right behind him is Madison.

“What’re you doing here?” Sam demands in turn.

Dean shrugs. “Leviathans. Killed one, apparently stood too close.”

“But you’re not…” Sam asks, trailing off.

Dean takes a moment to understand, then shakes his head. “I’m not like you guys. Just a regular guy. Who happened to show up here.”

“We have a place,” Madison speaks up for the first time. “It’s safe. Or…as safe as anywhere.”

Sam nods. “Come on, Dean.”

Dean follows along, staring at his brother as they move easily through Purgatory. 

He doesn’t know what this is. He doesn’t know what’s happening. All he does know is that it is stunningly good to see Sam again.


End file.
